


Sincronizados (Timing)

by Quoyan_XI



Series: Timing Series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, College, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Modern AU, More characters, Teacher-Student Relationship, Very fluffy, modern college au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/pseuds/Quoyan_XI
Summary: "Los últimos días habían sido un infierno, no importaba donde fuera siempre había alguien preguntándole por el partido, era frustrante y aterrador. Antes de viajar hasta Desembarco del Rey lo único que sentía era la emoción por jugar la final, pero una vez que llegaron a la capital, se dio cuenta de la magnitud del evento."I recently found the first two chapters that I wrote of my first fic "Timing" and I decided to upload them as a 'bonus' to my main story.This means that I will continue the story in my fic 'Timing' (English), but I may upload the chapters here as well (Spanish)





	1. Marcador

_Maldita sea._ Era el tercer tapón que recibía hoy en el entrenamiento y ya estaba harta. Parecía que cuanto más se esforzara en su juego, más difícil le resultaba encestar. _No puede ser, soy más rápida._ Varias compañeras de su equipo se acercaron a darle ánimos.  _Será que estoy teniendo un mal día._ Ese era el problema, hoy no podía ser un mal día. No con la final del campeonato tan cerca. Sansa era una jugadora de referencia en su equipo, no podía fallar, y menos en un ejercicio contra una jugadora de primer año.  _Venga, concéntrate._  

Los últimos días habían sido un infierno, no importaba donde fuera siempre había alguien preguntándole por el partido, era frustrante y aterrador. Antes de viajar hasta King’s Landing lo único que sentía era la emoción por jugar la final, pero una vez que llegaron a la capital, se dio cuenta de la magnitud del evento. Era la primera vez en quince años que Winterfell High se clasificaba para pelear por el trofeo de campeón y tanto sus compañeras de equipo como sus entrenadores contaban con ella. _Por no decir mi familia_. Decir que su familia estaba emocionada con la final es un adjetivo insuficiente. Sansa ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había oído decir a su padre lo orgulloso que estaba de ella por llegar hasta donde había llegado. “Tienes que estar atenta por los ojeadores, seguro que el partido está repleto de ellos y una beca para la universidad puede abrirte un montón de puertas”. Tampoco es que tuvieran muchos problemas con el dinero, pero el pensamiento en sí añadía una carga extra a la montaña de expectativas que sostenía Sansa sobre sus hombros.  

El entrenador señaló el entrenamiento como terminado y tras dar una serie de indicaciones, dejó que las jugadoras se retiraran a los vestuarios. 

“¡Entrenador! ¿Me puedo quedar un rato más tirando a canasta?” Preguntó Sansa sabiendo que le iban a dejar. Era una rutina más, una práctica que se había convertido en un hábito tras varios años de entrenamiento. Sansa era siempre la primera en llegar y la última en marcharse. Aunque esto le hiciera ganarse las caras incrédulas de más de una de sus compañeras, Sansa las ignoró. _Y_ _a deberían estar acostumbradas,_ _Me llevan viendo toda la temporada hac_ _er_ _lo mismo, no sé qué les extraña_. 

Después de encestar cincuenta tiros desde media distancia, se empezó a relajar. La mecánica de tiro ya le resultaba tan fluida que perdió la noción del tiempo. Es verdad que no era lo mismo tirar ahora relajada sin oposición que en un partido, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera inútil.  

Tras otra serie de tiros Sansa empezó a preguntarse cómo se había convertido el baloncesto en algo tan asfixiante, al fin y al cabo, es un juego, un equipo pierde y el otro gana. _¿_ _Cómo es posible_ _que_ _sea tan importante un_ _simple partido?_ _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve tanto miedo_ _?_

La cuestión no es que no le importara el resultado de la competición, para nada. Si un equipo se merece ganar la final era el suyo, sin dudarlo. Tantos planes con amigos cancelados y noches en vela estudiando deben haber valido la pena, por no hablar de los entrenamientos y torneos durante las vacaciones. Todo ese sacrificio tiene qu _e_ ser recompensado de alguna manera. _Pero el otro equipo está igual, ellas también han trabajado duro para llegar a la final_ _. Maldita_ _competición, es como si le quitara toda la diversión al deporte._ ¿Dónde termina el juego y empieza la competición? 

“Jope” Maldijo Sansa. El balón salió disparado a las gradas después de un tiro fallido. Esta se dirigió a por él corriendo. Antes de poder alcanzarlo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Había un hombre en las gradas mirándola, evaluándola. Sansa estaba tan concentrada en su tiro que no se había dado cuenta de que hubiera alguien más en el pabellón. El extraño se acercó al extremo de la banda de la pista con el balón. “Parece que este se te ha escapado, una pena, llevabas una buena racha”. Sansa se detuvo. En ese momento el desconocido le pasó el balón. “Gracias” contestó Sansa. No sabía quién era, pero definitivamente sabía cómo pasar, parecerá una tontería, pero la diferencia entra dar un buen pase y uno malo puede marcar mucho la diferencia en un partido. Sansa y el extraño se miraron, el hombre no era el estereotipo típico de un atleta, es más, era más bien delgado y de no mucha altura. _Puede ser bajo para jugar, pero tiene mí misma altura._ Aun así, sus ojos desprendían una gran inteligencia que parecía contrarrestar todos sus desperfectos.  

“Hoy no es mi día” Los ojos de Sansa conectaron con los del desconocido, al parecer no podía parar de mirarla. Sansa se ruborizó, el extraño se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa.  

“Si encestar 49 de 50 tiros es un mal día entonces sí, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo”. En ese momento Sansa sonrió y se dirigió a la canasta a seguir tirando, “Ojalá fuera tan simple” contestó lanzando el balón.  

“¿Lo dices por la final de mañana?” Sansa se quedó inmóvil, ya estaba demasiado nerviosa para que encima un desconocido le preguntara por el partido, por muy atractivo que fuera. El extraño cogió el rebote de su tiro y le pasó el balón. _Otro pase perfecto_ , pensó. Era frustrante, al parecer todos los movimientos que realizaba eran precisos y estaban calculados hasta el mínimo detalle.  

“No lo sé, el caso es que hay tanto en juego que en el fondo me pregunto si merece la pena toda la importancia que le dan”. El extraño asintió, “¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?”. Sansa se detuvo un momento incapaz de contestar, el desconocido la observaba otra vez con esa mirada calculadora. Por alguna razón no quería decepcionarle. “Quiero ganar el partido, quiero ganar el campeonato”. El desconocido sonrió satisfecho por su respuesta.  

Siguieron con la misma dinámica durante un rato, Sansa tiraba, él cogía su rebote y volvía a pasarle el balón. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que le resultaba más fácil tirar con sus pases, como si llevaran jugando toda la vida juntos. “Aunque ahora mismo lo que más quiero es saber quién eres”. Dijo Sansa para finalmente rompiendo el silencio. 

El extraño detuvo el balón y la miró a los ojos, “Petyr, mi nombre es Petyr”, dijo acercándose para ofrecerle su mano. “Sansa” contestó aceptándola. Si antes dudaba respecto a su curiosidad hacia él ahora no podía negarla, _Tiene unos ojos_ _bonitos_ _._ Sansa desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente y trató evitar ruborizarse, otra vez.  

“Y, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí señor…?” “Baelish, pero llámame Petyr” completó Petyr sonriendo, al parecer su intento de comenzar una conversación le divertía. “Tan solo soy un aficionado más de este deporte que paseaba cerca de aquí. Nunca puedo decirle que no a una posibilidad de ver buen baloncesto”. Tras esto, volvió a pasarle el balón, Sansa no dejó de mirarle, _Es que acaso no puede dejar de sonreír_. Ignorando su mirada burlona, Sansa siguió tirando. 

“Cuidado con los pies” Remarcó Petyr. Sansa paró confusa, “Tus pies deben estar paralelos mirando al aro, sino es más fácil que pierdas equilibrio y falles el tiro” explicó Petyr. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Sansa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. “Aficionado y al parecer entrenador, supongo que el hecho de que trates de ayudarme me hace descartar la posibilidad de que seas un ojeador del equipo contrario”. Petyr se rio “Me duele que pienses que soy del equipo contrario”. Sansa volvió a tirar centrándose en la posición de sus pies, “No está mal, mucho mejor”. 

“Entonces no lo niegas, ¿no?”, Petyr la miró desconcertado. “No niegas que eres entrenador” explicó Sansa. “Tampoco he negado que fuera un ojeador”. Sansa no podía negar que la situación era un poco extraña. Todos sus instintos le decían que no debía fiarse de este desconocido puesto que no sabía nada él. _¿Qué se supone qué está haciendo aquí? Es claramente un entrenador, o lo fue._ Sansa siguió cavilando hasta que al final preguntó dándose cuenta de algo obvio. “Entonces, ¿entrenas el equipo de esta universidad? La de King’s Landing, al fin y al cabo, este es su gimnasio”. Petyr la miró divertido. “Vaya eres directa” admitió. “No entreno a ningún equipo, pero tienes razón trabajo aquí”.  

Sansa no sabía si insistir un poco más, Petyr parecía una persona muy reservada y no quería arriesgar a parecer muy impertinente, así que volvió a tirar. 

Después de fallar cuatro tiros seguidos soltó un bufido frustrada. Petyr lo notó, pero no dejó de pasarle el balón hasta que por fin encestó. “Ves, tienes que creer más en ti” Sansa rió, no sabía qué era, pero se encontraba a gusto con Petyr. Al parecer el sentimiento era mútuo, _¿no? Si no_ _, no seguiría aquí_ _._ “Solo tengo que evitar que me hagan tantos tapones” contestó un poco abatida.  

“No creo que tengas problemas” Sansa le miró, Petyr la observaba con una cara que intentaba transmitir ánimo, era totalmente diferente a las de pena que le dieron sus compañeras después de recibir los tres tapones seguidos. “No sé si lo has notado, pero soy bastante bajito para jugar al baloncesto, al menos de manera profesional” bromeó. Sansa se dio cuenta que su cara había cambiado a una expresión nostálgica. “No había un solo partido en el que no me taponaran al menos una vez. Hasta que llegó un día en el que no pudieron” Remarcando esa última frase con una sonrisa burlona, orientó su cuerpo hacia el aro y tiro desde el tiro libre. _¡_ _Chof_ _!_ _, Parece que también tiene buena muñeca._  

“¿Cómo lo conseguiste?” Sansa no pudo evitar formular la pregunta, sospechaba que era exactamente lo que Petyr quería. “Lo conseguí siendo más listo que ellos” Con esto cogió su propio rebote y se acercó a Sansa. “El baloncesto es un deporte para listos, es algo de lo que muy poca gente se da cuenta” Comenzó Petyr. Por primera vez desde que le había visto se dio cuenta de las ligeras líneas grises de sus sienes. _Le quedan bien._ “Es muy importante entender la situación de juego en la que te encuentras, porque a veces con sólo una acción puedes ahorrarte tres”. Sansa reprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara de orgullo de Petyr mientras le empezaba explicar todo esto. _Es muy mono cuando explica_.  

“¿Qué recursos tienes en ataque?” preguntó Petyr. “¿Cómo?” Sansa se ruborizó, había estado mirándole y no había prestado atención a nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Por primera vez fue consciente del mal aspecto que debía tener después de entrenar, esto no hizo que se ruborizara menos. Petyr sonrió, _supongo que eso es buena señal_. Sansa se relajó un poco. “He preguntado qué recursos tienes en ataque, ¿Cómo puedes atacar?” insistió, acercándose un poco más a Sansa. Decidida a no distraerse más trató de ignorarle “Para atacar puedo tirar, botar o pasar”. Petyr asintió, “muy bien, pero ¿qué otros recursos existen?” Sansa trató de pensar en algo más pero no lo consiguió, tímidamente miró a Petyr. Sus ojos esperaban expectantes su respuesta, de alguna manera sabían que ella conocía la respuesta. 

“¿Fintas?” Respondió finalmente Sansa. La cara de Petyr se iluminó, al parecer había acertado. “Curioso recurso las fintas, cuando se enseñan no se le gran importancia, pero son muy útiles. Da igual que te defienda el mejor defensor del mundo que si consigues hacer una finta en el momento adecuado toda su defensa se vendrá abajo”. Entonces Sansa comprendió lo que decía, pero aún tenía dudas, si usaba fintas todo el rato la defensa se daría cuenta y dejarían de ser útiles. “Me encanta verte pensar” Sansa notó que Petyr la seguía observando, al parecer era algo que no podía evitar. _¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado?_ En verdad a Sansa no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, ya le había pillado más de una vez mirándole. “Estaba pensando que si uso siempre fintas cuando ataco, al final la defensa se dará cuenta y no servirán para nada”. Con esto dicho Sansa se acercó a Petyr sin dejar de mirarle y le quitó el balón con una sonrisa burlona.  

Sin dejar de ver como Sansa se acercaba a canasta para tirar Petyr contestó. “Entonces tenemos un problema ¿no?”. Sansa le pasó el balón. Sabía que estaba de broma y ponía ese tono para ponerla a prueba. Eso no quiere decir que no fuera irritante. “Buen pase, entonces qué, ¿fintas sí o no?” insistió. Sansa le miró pensativa, “Sí, solo que hay que utilizarlas en la situación adecuada y no de mala manera”. Petyr asintió satisfecho y le dedicó una sonrisa que reflejaba orgullosamente que había acertado. Sansa no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y acercarse a él. 

“Pero entonces, ¿cuándo sabré qué tengo que utilizarlas?” Petyr le ofreció el balón. “Eso tendrás que saberlo tú, es algo que no se puede enseñar. Prueba y error.” Confusa puso sus manos sobre el balón que sujetaba Petyr, pero no se lo quitó  

“Básicamente me estás diciendo que confíe en mí misma”. Petyr se rio. Esto molestó a Sansa. No entendía dónde estaba la gracia. En ese momento Petyr puso una mano sobre la suya, mientras que la otra sostenía el balón. “Oh querida, llevo todo este rato intentando decirte eso mismo”. Ojos azul hielo se detuvieron en otros verde musgo. Sansa contuvo la respiración. Por un momento se rindió ante sus ojos hipnóticos y perdió toda noción del tiempo. Tras un segundo que duró una eternidad el instante fue roto. Sin previo aviso se apagaron las luces del pabellón y se quedaron a oscuras. 

Sansa no pudo evitar reírse, no se llegaba a creer lo absurda que era esta situación. “Parece que nos echan” dijo Petyr mientras buscaba en su bolsillo su móvil para usarlo de linterna. Para ello tuvo que soltar el balón y por ende la mano de Sansa. No sabía cómo debía sentirse, pero estaba un poco decepcionada.  

Con cuidado, ambos buscaron la salida y consiguieron salir. Sansa se dio cuenta que debía ser ya la hora de cenar y tenía que volver rápidamente al hotel. Después de recoger sus cosas, Petyr la acompañó a la salida.  

“¿Vas a venir al partido mañana?” Preguntó Sansa una vez que estuvieron fuera. ¿ _Te voy a volver a ver?_ Quería decir en verdad. Es verdad que le acababa de conocer, pero se sentía más a gusto en su presencia que con la mitad de sus amigos. “Sólo si vas tú también” contestó Petyr. Sansa soltó un bufido. “¿Eres siempre tan irritante?” “No siempre, también puedo ser exasperante” se burló. Sansa solo pudo reírse. 

“Venga no te hagas de rogar, si trabajas en la universidad tendrás que ir” Insistió Sansa. “Supongo que me podré pasar, alguien tendrá que comprobar que el marcador funciona”.  

“¿Eso es lo que hacías allí dentro?” Dijo Sansa incrédula. Petyr asintió. Se miraron durante un par de segundos hasta que Sansa soltó una carcajada. “De no ser por mí, mañana no tendrías partido” Contestó Petyr frunciendo el ceño.  

“Es bueno saber que nos hayamos conocido gracias a un marcador roto” Bromeó Sansa. Se quedaron mirando un rato.  

“Si te soy sincero no me arrepiento de haber venido, aunque me haya fastidiado un poco venir”. Confesó Petyr. 

“¿Es qué tenías algo mejor que hacer?” Indagó Sansa.  

“Digamos que mi puesto de director deportivo implica trabajos más complejos que arreglar un marcador” contestó Petyr encogiéndose de hombros.  

“¿Director?” Por primera vez en la conversación Sansa fue consciente de que estaba ligando con alguien mucho mayor que ella. _Seguro que piensa que soy estúpida, ¿por qué no me callo?_ Tras decir eso último lo único que quería hacer era correr y huir, por muy humillante que resultara. Cualquier cosa antes de seguir poniéndose en evidencia. 

“Bueno, director asociado más bien. Me encargo de la parte de los negocios”. Continuo Petyr con una sonrisa. “aunque también se arreglar marcadores”.  

Sansa no sabía si le estaba contando esto para impresionarla, pero no pudo evitar pensar que Petyr era alguien importante. Por alguna razón ya lo sabía. La manera en la que se movía transmitía calma y seguridad. Como si tuviera todo bajo control. _Por no decir que aparenta ser más joven de lo que es._  

En ese momento el teléfono de Sansa sonó, era un mensaje. “ _¿Dónde estás? Estamos a punto de cenar y después tenemos reunión de equipo”_. Sansa resopló. “Parece que el deber te llama” comentó Petyr. No sabía si se lo había imaginado, pero sonaba algo decepcionado. _Me estoy haciendo ilusiones, le acabo de conocer._ La verdad es que no le apetecía nada regresar, pero ya había gastado demasiado tiempo.  

“Sí, voy a tener que irme” dijo Sansa a regañadientes. “Pero prométeme que mañana vendrás, después de soportar todas tus explicaciones es lo mínimo que me debes”. Petyr se rio. No se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era su risa. Era un sonido melodioso y grave. Un poco ronco. Le pegaba bastante bien. 

Petyr se acercó, tomó su mano y se inclinó para darle un beso. El pulso de Sansa se aceleró. Sin dejar de mirarla a la cara susurró “Te prometo que esta no será la última vez que me veas”. Con esto se dio la vuelta y se despidió con una sonrisa satisfecha. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace poco me encontré los primeros capítulos que escribí de mi primer fic "Timing" y he decidido subirlos como una especie de 'bonus' respecto a mi historia principal.
> 
> Esto quiere decir que seguiré la historia en mi fic 'Timing', en inglés. Lo cual no significa que deje esta de lado. Si os gusta, puedo continuar la historia en español, aunque me lleve más tiempo. ¡Vosostros me diréis!
> 
> Un saludo y espero que os guste :)
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11
> 
> PS: Disculpad mi uso de las comillas (" ") para los diálogos. Sé que lo correcto es usar guiones para marcar cuando hablan los personajes, pero cuando escribí estos capítulos ya tenía en mente que los iba a traducir en inglés más tarde.


	2. Tiempo muerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 meses más tarde.
> 
> Petyr llega a tiempo para ver el partido de Sansa en KLU y tiene una interesante charla con el entrenador de baloncesto masculino.
> 
> Mientras tanto, Sansa está jugando uno de los mejores partidos de su temporada.

_10 meses más tarde_

“¡Eh! ¡Perdone señor!” Petyr se dio la vuelta. Detrás de él se encontraba un chico pequeño de apenas seis años ofreciéndole una caja de chicles de menta. “Se le ha caído”. Tenía que haber sido justo cuando estaba recogiendo su maleta de la cinta de equipajes.

Petyr sonrió y aceptó la caja, “muchas gracias” respondió al pequeño y a los padres. Estos asintieron y se fueron. Con un paso decidido, se dirigió hasta la salida. El aeropuerto estaba lleno como siempre. Desembarco del Rey un destino popular de turismo, tanto de negocios como de ocio y tenía el _bonus_ añadido de ser la capital del reino. Por suerte, Petyr se podía permitir ir en primera clase durante el vuelo y no había tenido problemas durante el viaje.

Afortunadamente el viaje desde Braavos había sido más corto de lo esperado. Las recientes negociaciones con la universidad bravoosi a lo largo de los últimos meses habían facilitado el proceso. ‘ _Espero que me dé tiempo a llegar al partido’_.

El partido. Sansa estará allí. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella. Es verdad que durante el año había conseguido mantener alguna que otra pequeña conversación con ella entre entrenamientos y partidos. Al fin y al cabo, fue él el que le había conseguido su beca deportiva para jugar en KLU. Aunque a Petyr se le 'olvidó' mencionarle tal detalle.

Al salir llamó a un taxi. Cuando estaba montando en él notó un zumbido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Alguien le estaba llamando. Con un movimiento fluido Petyr sacó el móvil y aceptó la llamada.  “Baelish”.

“¡Ey! ¿has llegado?” Preguntó la indudable voz de Tyrion Lannister. 

“Aterricé hace unos minutos, estoy yendo a la universidad” Contestó Petyr. Sin colgar la llamada sacó un chicle de menta de la caja y empezó a masticarlo.

“¿Vaya que rápido Baelish, supongo que eso significa que todo ha ido bien en Braavos no?” 

“Como la seda” Sinceramente los bravoosi habían sido bastante tercos a la hora de llegar a un acuerdo. Siempre había alguna pega en cualquier cosa que propusiera. Por suerte, Petyr era capaz de vender un equipo de aire acondicionado a un guardia de la noche. 

“Respecto a lo que te pedí antes de irte… lo has pensado?” Petyr chascó sus labios. No es que la oferta de Tyrion no fuera tentadora, en verdad era todo lo contrario. 

"Aún no he decidido" Sí que lo había decidido, su respuesta iba a ser 'no'. Tyrion le había ofrecido la posibilidad de entrenar el equipo de baloncesto masculino, ya que Coach Davos se retiraba esta temporada. Petyr no tenía intención alguna de aceptar, no es que no le gustara entrenar, pero no tenía ganas de aguantar a un grupo de jóvenes adultos con las hormonas por los aires cuyo principal objetivo en la vida era ver quien levantaba más pesas en el gimnasio. 

"Baelish, si de verdad no quieres entrenar dímelo y dejaré de perder el tiempo contigo" Replicó Tyrion desde el otro lado del móvil.

Petyr miró a través de la ventana del taxi. Se estaban acercando a la universidad y pudo apreciar como el recinto se estaba llenando poco a poco.  La expectación por el partido no era algo fuera de lo común, al fin y al cabo, el baloncesto universitario era bastante popular en la ciudad. 

"Acabo de llegar, después del partido hablamos" Con esto Petyr finalizó la llamada. Pagó al taxista y salió del coche.  

La cosa era que a él le gustaba entrenar, no podía negar que no le gustara el baloncesto, pero ya había pasado página. O eso pensaba, hasta que se encontró con Sansa. 

La oportunidad que tuvo de verla aquella tarde fue maravillosa. Aun se acordaba de la cara de concentración que ponía en cada tiro. Como se movía por la pista, sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Como cada vez que salía a la pista a jugar la actitud de su equipo cambiaba, sus compañeras la miraban expectantes tratando de escuchar sus indicaciones. Encontrar a un jugador con semejante presencia en la pista era muy difícil. 

Hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que no sabía quién era la primera vez que la vio. Nada más verla había pensado inmediatamente en Cat, pero luego pensó que era estúpido. Cat nunca había jugado al baloncesto, es más, detestaba el deporte. ' _Al menos practicarlo'_  Lo cual le parecía bastante hipócrita, puesto que acabo casándose con Ned Stark. Petyr sonrió ligeramente. Aun se acordaba de cómo había ganado en el torneo estatal al equipo del gran Ned Stark cuando iba al instituto. Aunque eso es una historia para otro día. 

Tras atravesar el campus abarrotado de gente consiguió llegar a la puerta del gimnasio. No sin antes maldecir por lo bajo a un par de adolescentes que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban en una vía pública y no dejaban pasar a la gente.  _'¿En qué momento habré aceptado un trabajo en la universidad?'_

Cuando entró al gimnasio no pudo evitar pararse. El partido ya había empezado, las gradas retumbaban y se notaba una atmósfera cargada. Con dificultad se acercó a las gradas más cercanas al banquillo local, pero mantuvo la distancia para intentar no llamar la atención. Sin pararse miró a la pista. En ella distinguió una melena rojo castaño inconfundible.

Verla jugar era hipnótico. En un par de botes atravesó la pista en contrataque y anotó una canasta en entrada. Observó como su cara cambiaba a una pequeña sonrisa, pero sólo fue un segundo. Fugazmente desapareció y volvió a concentrarse para defender. Petyr miró el marcador. Iban perdiendo por diez puntos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era muy posible que Ned y Cat estuvieran viendo a Sansa. El partido era meramente clasificatorio para los play-off, pero cabía la posibilidad. ' Eso sí que sería incómodo'. 

"Hey Baelish" dijo una voz grave. Petyr se giró y vio como un señor menudo con barba se sentaba al lado suyo. "¿Qué tal Davos?"

"Aquí, viendo como las dichosas serpientes de arena nos dan una paliza"

"Son solo diez puntos y el tercer cuarto acaba de empezar" Intentó animar Petyr. Sabía que los chicos habían perdido el partido de antes y con él las posibilidades de clasificarse. Había sido el último partido del hombre que estaba a su lado y sabía que debía estar desanimado. 

"Sí, pero no veas como defienden las de Dorne son auténticas lapas y he de decir que el árbitro está siendo algo permisivo, por no decir algo peor" Petyr sonrió. Tenía una vaga idea de la razón por la cual Davos se había acercado a él, pero no quería ser el primero en hablar del tema.

"¿Qué tal Braavos? ¿Hay torneo o no? Preguntó Davos.

"Les costó confirmarlo, pero sí. Sólo falta hablar el tema del alojamiento y los horarios". 

"Me alegro, será una manera de animar a los jugadores después del desastre de hoy". 

"¿Al final no lo dejas?" Interpeló Petyr. 

Davos le miró y se rio. "Tyrion me dijo que iba a tratar de convencerte, pero yo no soy tan optimista" Petyr asintió. 

"Había quedado para hablar con él después del partido, pero tienes razón, no me veo entrenando a un equipo, al menos no uno de universidad" Dijo Petyr.

En ese momento vio como Sansa recibía un buen pase y encestaba un triple. La sonrisa que había visto antes volvió a aparecer. No pudo evitar acordarse de cómo se habían mirado la primera vez que se vieron. Como, después de una amena conversación, se acercó a él. Como puso su mano sobre el balón y como el posó la suya sobre la de ella. Sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso cuando le susurro que confiara en ella. Se acordaba del sonido de su risa cuando se apagaron las luces. Podría estar rememorando ese instante todo tiempo y no se cansaría nunca.  

No podía negar que Sansa no le intrigaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así hacia una persona. Tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones puesto que, al fin y al cabo, era mucho mayor que ella. 'También es la hija de Cat'. Se recordó, por si no fuera ya bastante complicado. El caso es que las pocas conversaciones que había mantenido con ella no le daban ninguna indicación de que estuviera incómoda con él, sino todo lo contrario. Desechando ese pensamiento volvió a centrarse en el partido. 

Las serpientes de arena no daban tregua y con dificultad devolvieron el triple después de un tiro en los últimos segundos de la posesión.

"Ciertamente lo tienen difícil, las de Dorne además de defender bien tiran bien de tres" Dijo Petyr. Davos le contestó sin mirarle " Yo cambiaría la defensa a una zona 2-3, para buscar el contraataque fácil" Petyr rió. No se creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Como vas a cambiar a una 2-3 si lo que quieres evitar es que marquen de 3". Replicó Petyr de manera un poco áspera. "Lo que tienen que hacer es presionar más en defensa, buscar el 2 contra 1 y estar más atentas al balance defensivo. Además, somos mejores físicamente tenemos que aprovechar nuestra altura, hace cinco ataques que no encestamos debajo del aro y lo único que hacemos es jugar a pasarnos el balón, nadie ataca".

Davos miró perplejo a Petyr. "¿Seguro que quieres rechazar la oferta de Tyrion? Aún le puedo decir que lo dejo" Petyr no contestó. Davos no pudo evitar reirse ligeramente.

"Aun me acuerdo cuando te vi jugar por primera vez" Confesó Davos "Eras el jugador más bajito de la pista".

Petyr se rio. "Eso fue hace mucho"

"A primera vista no eras gran cosa, pero cuando empezó el partido te transformaste. Los jugadores te subestimaban y eso amigo, lo único que consiguió fue demostrar lo estúpidos que eran. Me acuerdo de que al final del primer cuarto llevabas al menos la mitad de los puntos de tu equipo y habías dado ocho asistencias."

No sabía dónde quería ir Davos con esto, pero le estaba resultando bastante incómodo seguir la conversación. No le gustaba hablar de sí mismo. Era verdad todo lo que había dicho, pero no le apetecía hablar del pasado. 

"Si por alguna casualidad lo que me estas intentando decir es que soy un buen entrenador porque fui un buen jugador, me temo que te equivocas. Lo normal es que los mejores jugadores sean desastrosos entrenando".

"Y sin embargo no lo eres". Petyr miró desconcertado a Davos. No tuvo tiempo de contestar puesto que en ese momento sonó la bocina del marcador. Había acabado el tercer cuarto. Petyr miró como las jugadoras se acercaban al banquillo. Sansa estaba buscando su botella de agua cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Sus ojos conectaron como habían hecho un año atrás. Petyr la sonrió y notó unas suaves mariposas en su estómago cuando vio que Sansa le devolvía la sonrisa. 

Petyr miró al marcador. Iban perdiendo 61-68. Aún no estaba todo perdido. 

_____________________

 

Sansa no pudo evitar sonreírle. Aún no entendía el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Hacía mucho que no le veía y menos que hablaba con él y justamente hoy tenía que venir. A ver como perdían. 

'No, aún queda un cuarto esto no ha terminado'. Sansa se giró para prestar atención a lo que decía su entrenadora. 

"Chicas tenemos que corregir el balance defensivo, son muy rápidas y nos cuesta mucho recuperar" Decía coach Brienne. "Hay que subir la intensidad defensiva, están jugando muy cómodas y llegamos tarde a defender los tiros así que estad atentas en defensa".

"También hay que moverse más en ataque estamos muy paradas" Dijo Sansa sin poder evitarlo. Brienne la miró y asintió. "Buscar las ventajas, somos más altas" Con esto último las jugadoras aplaudieron dando gritos de ánimo se unieron formando un círculo. "¡Un, dos, tres KLU!"

Después de gritar volvieron a la pista. Nada más cruzar la línea de banda ya tenía encima a su defensora marcándola. ' _¿Es qué no se cansan nunca?_ ' Llevaban todo el partido encima de ella, era agobiante. Aun así, Sansa había conseguido aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para marcar la mayoría de los puntos de su equipo.  

El partido se reanudó y la pelota se puso en movimiento. Cuando la base de su equipo consiguió subir balón al campo de ataque, Sansa cambió de ritmo bruscamente para recibir el balón. Sabía que tenía que hacer, habían ensayado esta jugada mil veces.

Esperó a que la bloquearan para buscar el tiro cuando su defensora trató de quitarle el balón con un manotazo. Sansa lo esquivó, pero no pudo evitar recibir el golpe.  _'¡Falta!'_ Sansa maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Es que acaso los árbitros estaban ciegos? Con rabia atacó a canasta, buscó el bloqueo y consiguió hacerse sitio para pararse y tirar. La defensora reaccionó a tiempo y fue a puntear su tiro. Justo cuando Sansa estaba levantando los brazos para tirar, corrigió su acción pasó el balón tensamente al corte de la jugadora que le había puesto el bloqueo para que consiguiera una canasta fácil. Sansa sonrió al haber conseguido engañar a la defensa y miró a la grada buscando a Petyr. Este le respondió con otra sonrisa. Parece que se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. 

Rápidamente, ignorando la interacción que había tenido con Petyr, se puso a defender. Se notaba que las palabras de coach Brienne habían sido escuchadas. Era como si después de esa canasta el equipo se hubiera venido arriba. Tan sólo iban 5 puntos abajo y aún quedaba el resto del cuarto. Tiempo suficiente para remontar.  

 Sansa se acordó de como ganó la final el año pasado con su instituto. Esto le subió aún más la moral. Sentía que de alguna manera esta pista le daba suerte. 

Las serpientes de arena sacaron rápidamente para continuar el juego. La defensa se distribuyó eficazmente. Sansa encontró a su defensora y buscó el balón. Si mantenían este nivel de defensa tenían más de una posibilidad de darle la vuelta al partido. Pero si las de Dorne seguían acertando en sus tiros de tres nada iba a cambiar. Una de sus compañeras pareció ver una oportunidad y se lanzó a robar un balón, pero desafortunadamente la contraria se anticipó y pudo deshacerse de ella. Tras conseguir superar su marca, la escolta de Dorne se paró y tiró desde el tiro libre. Sansa contuvo la respiración. Contempló como la parábola se dirigía a canasta y se le paró el corazón cuando vio que la pelota chocó con el hierro.  

Velozmente corrió a canasta y saltó para atrapar el rebote. Le costó un poco agarrarlo, pero consiguió controlar finalmente el balón y salió botando al contrataque. No pudo dar dos botes antes de que se le echaran encima dos defensoras. Sansa trató de superarlas en velocidad por la línea de la banda. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando notó que su rodilla cedía ante su cuerpo y se desplomó en el suelo. El gimnasio se desmayó. 

El dolor le nubló la visión. No podía sentir nada más. Era como si hubiera cambiado de plano y lo único que le atara a la realidad fuera la punzada que le atravesaba la rodilla en aquel momento. 

Apenas fue consciente de cómo la gente llegaba alrededor suyo. Tampoco pudo distinguir como la voz de Petyr llamaba al fisio para que la atendiera inmediatamente. Notó como las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos. Trató de mover su pierna derecha pero lo único que consiguió fue retorcerse aun más de dolor.  

‘ _Esto no puede estar pasando’_. Reparo que alguien la levantaba en brazos. Con esfuerzo logró distinguir como Brienne la sacaba fuera de la pista y la llevaba al banquillo.  

“No puedo mover la pierna, no puedo…” Sansa intentó calmarse, pero no pudo. No era capaz de formar las palabras correctas. Todo había pasado muy rápido. 

“Toma ponte hielo” Sansa levantó la cabeza. Petyr se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella con una bolsa de hielo. Sansa asintió, pero al ver que no se movía Petyr tomó la iniciativa y le puso la bolsa sobre su rodilla. Notó como el dolor se le redujo un poco pero aun notaba el retumbar de sus latidos a lo largo de su pierna.

Cuando llegó el fisio le realizó una serie de preguntas que respondió con dificultad. Al intentar realizar un movimiento que le provocó un gemido de dolor cerró los ojos.

“Sansa, mírame” la voz de Petyr la despertó. Miró como sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y algo más, pero no lo podía reconocer. “¿Crees que eres capaz de levantarte?” 

Sansa sujetándose en el brazo de Petyr trató de ponerse en pie, pero nada más pisar el suelo perdió el equilibrio. Petyr logró sujetarla a tiempo y la levantó en sus brazos. Notó como se flexionaron sus músculos ‘ _Es más fuerte de lo que parece’_. 

“¿Qué te parece si vamos al hospital?” Sansa miró al fisio y este asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con él. Sansa se sentó en una silla de ruedas y se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio acompañada por Petyr y el fisio del equipo.

Al abandonar la pista giró su cabeza y pudo ver como se había reanudado el partido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Sansa :(


	3. Fuera de banda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr y Sansa llegan a urgencias.

Por suerte el hospital no estaba muy lejos del pabellón. Petyr y Sansa llegaron a urgencias tras un pequeño paseo en el que reinó el silencio. Sansa estaba demasiado preocupada para comenzar o establecer cualquier tipo de conversación. 

Una enfermera fue rápidamente a atenderla una vez que entraron al edificio. La chica le hizo varias preguntas sobre cómo se había lesionado la rodilla durante el partido y Sansa le respondió de la mejor manera que pudo. En verdad, no se acordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido. Había sido uno de esos raros eventos en los que sus recuerdos carecían de sentido alguno. Un momento estaba esprintando a lo largo de la pista y el siguiente, estaba desplomada en el parquet.

Sansa bajó la cabeza hacia su rodilla hinchada. Dolía con tan solo mirarla. Era la primera vez que se lesionaba la rodilla; se había hecho varios esguinces en sus tobillos o en varios de sus dedos, pero no recordaba nunca haberse hecho daño en la rodilla. Aún no podía creerse como había podido cambiar todo tan rápido, hace menos de una hora que había estado jugando uno de sus mejores partidos de la temporada, en el cual Sansa se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Un poco más y estaba casi segura de que habrían conseguido remontar el partido.

Esperó en silencio a que la atendieran en el despacho del doctor que le habían asignado. El profesional vino minutos después, a inspeccionar el estado de su rodilla, preguntándole de nuevo las mismas preguntas que le había hecho la enfermera nada más llegar (En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que estar contestando a lo mismo una y otra vez?) Después se fue, dejándola de nuevo sola con sus pensamientos, hasta que entró la misma enfermera de antes para comunicarle que debían realizarle un escáner para asegurarse de que no se había roto el menisco.

La enfermera la llevó por un pasillo blanco. Sansa aprovechó la oportunidad para girar la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás. Podía ver cómo Petyr estaba caminando por la sala de espera hablando con su teléfono móvil. Él la miró y le dijo articulando con la boca: _'¿Cómo estás?'._ Sansa no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque fue arrastrada inmediatamente a una pequeña habitación con una enorme máquina y diferentes monitores.

La enfermera la ayudó a levantarse lentamente. Cuando estuvo soportando todo su peso sobre su pierna buena, trató de colocar la otra sobre la pequeña cama de la máquina, con cuidado de no hacerse más daño en la rodilla. El técnico le dijo que no se moviera durante unos segundos. Se tardaba muy poco en realizar el escáner pero era muy importante que estuviera muy quieta.

La máquina comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños pero paró a los pocos segundos. Sansa se sentía inútil, odiaba sentirse así, impotente, incapaz de mejorar las cosas. Deseaba volver al pabellón, a continuar jugando con su equipo como si no hubiera pasado nada y ayudar a su equipo a ganar. Por alguna razón pensaba que sus compañeras de equipo debían odiarla, ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo después de que las hubiera dejado tiradas justo cuando más la necesitaban? _'Deja de echarte la culpa, no has pedido que te pase esto.'_ Sabía que no se lo merecía pero no podía evitarlo.

La misma enfermera la llevó a través del pasillo hacia el despacho del médico. Petyr la estaba esperando fuera, "¿Cómo estás?"

La enfermera intervino antes de que ella pudiera contestar, " El especialista vendrá en un par de minutos a comunicaros el resultado del diagnóstico, tendreis que esperar aquí de momento." Petyr asintió, "gracias." Les dejaron a solas en el despacho y enseguida notó sus  ojos verdes sobre ella.

"Eh, no te preocupes." Sansa desvió su mirada del suelo y vió como Petyr atravesaba la habitación con un par de zancadas hasta sentarse en la silla libre en frente de ella. "Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Eres más fuerte que esto." Tomó su mano dándole un ligero apretón.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios pero desapareció rápidamente. "Es solo que... No entiendo como ha podido pasar esto." Confesó con ojos llorosos. 

"No es tú culpa Sansa. No podías haberlo evitado." Sus ojos se conectaron, allí estaban de nuevo, esas orbes verde grisáceo. Se sentía totalmente al descubierto cada vez que la miraba así, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Había notado su interés en ella, habría sido ciega si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Sus ojos le daban la razón, pero habría preferido poder elegir ahogarse en esas piscinas musgosas cualquier otro momento.

Sansa fue la primera en romper su conexión desviando la mirada hacia su rodilla lesionada. Él tenía razón, pero eso ya lo sabía.

"Estuviste impresionante, sabes." Se estaba refiriendo al partido. Notó que aún estaba agarrando su mano. Ella no le soltó.

"Gracias." Le contestó aprentando suevamente su mano. "Y gracias por todo, gracias por traerme aquí."

"Es lo menos que podía hacer."

La habitación se sumió en un cómodo silencio. No sabía como continuar la conversación, aunque a él no parecía importarle. Siempre parecía tan tranquilo, como si tuviera todo bajo control. No podía negar la atracción que sentía hacia él. Era mayor que ella pero la trataba como un igual, no como una pequeña niña tonta como solían hacer la mayoría de chicos de su edad. _'Por no mencionar lo guapo que es'_ Pensó sonrojándose mientras estudiaba los afilados rasgos de su cara, admirando la línea de su mandíbula.

"No sabía que pudieras correr tan rápido." Bromeó rompiendo el silencio.

"Podría haber corrido más rápido si no hubiera tenido que llevarte a través de todo el campus." Sansa se rió entre dientes, maravillándose en la facilidad que tenía para hacerla feliz. Hace tan solo unos minutos se sentía miserable, y ahora estaba charlando con este hombre como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Vi como engañaste a la defensa con esa finta." Continuó, "Lo hiciste muy bien."

"Tuve un buen entrenador," giró su cabeza hacia él al escuchar su suave risa.

"Eres una buena estudiante." Su cara reflejaba alegría por hacerla feliz. Se encontraban cada vez más cerca. Se estaba inclinando ligeramente hacia ella mientras frotaba suavemente sus nudillos con su pulgar.

Oyeron a alguien llamar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Petyr se incorporó, alisándose el traje antes de que el médico entrara a su consultorio con varios archivos bajo el brazo.

"¿Sansa Stark?" Preguntó mirando en su dirección. Sansa asintió y notó como Petyr se movía.

"Estaré fuera, Brienne y algunas de tus compañeras de equipo llegarán enseguida. Acabo de hablar con ella por teléfono." Pasaba junto a ella hacia la puerta cuando Sansa le rozó el brazo.

"No te vayas." Petyr se paró en el sitio. No quería que se marchara después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. "Quédate."

Petyr sostuvo su mirada, pidiéndole de alguna manera el permiso que ya le había concedido para quedarse a su lado. Él hombre dio un paso posicionándose a su lado. El doctor tosió. Sansa y Petyr volvieron su atención hacia el hombre que estaba de pie frente a ellos, mirándoles un poco incómodo.

"Bueno, después de ver el escáner creemos que, desafortunadamente se ha desgarrado completamente el ligamento cruzado anterior". El médico prosiguió su explicación al ver su cara de incertidumbre. "El ligamento cruzado anterior es uno de los cuatro ligamentos principales de la rodilla. Es una lesión muy común entre los jugadores de baloncesto. Lo siento, pero es muy probable que no puedas jugar el resto de la temporada."  
  
Sansa se quedó en silencio, pensando sobre lo que le acababan de decir. Sus últimas palabras le atravesaron el corazón como cuchillos. Iba a perderse el resto de la temporada y todo por lo que había trabajado no significaba nada. Petyr puso su mano en su hombro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar así? ¿Cuándo puedo volver a jugar?" El doctor la miró, por su cara podía discernir que iba a pasar mucho tiempo.  
  
"Aproximadamente diez meses. Para una lesión como ésta, seguramente necesitarás cirugía para recuperar la función completa de tu rodilla. Después de la cirugía tendrás que seguir un programa de recuperación."

Diez meses. Eso era casi un año. Fue como si su mundo se derrumbara. Esta lesión iba a arruinar su trayectoria deportiva y su beca. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? El médico continuó hablando acerca de cuándo debería someterse a la cirugía y los procedimientos que debía seguir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El doctor cruzó la habitación y notó como Petyr apretetaba suavemente su hombro. Él entendía lo duro que debía ser esto para ella. Sansa unió su mano con la suya agradeciéndole el gesto, descubriendo que de alguna manera, el breve contacto la calmó.  

El médico abrió la puerta y un niño mayor que Sansa entró en la habitación. No cualquier chico.

"¿Robb?" Robb era la última persona que estaba esperando ahora mismo. Se imaginaba que iba a ser su entrenadora o cualquiera de sus compañeras de equipo, pero no Robb. Había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con él. Normalmente estaba demasiado ocupado con la universidad o saliendo con sus amigos.

Petyr quitó rápidamente su mano del hombro de Sansa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ya echaba de menos su contacto, pero sabía que sólo quería darle un poco de privacidad para hablar con su hermano. Si Robb notó su pequeña interacción, no lo demostró. Petyr se volvió hacia la puerta y la miró. "Tengo que irme, estoy seguro de que Brienne vendrá a ver cómo estás" con esto abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Robb miró a su hermana y luego a su rodilla hinchada e hizo una mueca con su cara. "¿Cómo te sientes?  Davos me ha contado lo que ha pasado. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Llamo a mamá y papá?"

Sansa se sintió abrumada ante sus preguntas. Le contó sobre su lesión y la cirugía. Robb la escuchó con ojos preocupados. Cuando terminó, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su madre, pasándole la llamada a Sansa y sonrió inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su madre.

"¡Hola cariño! Robb me dijo lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Estás bien?" Sansa le dijo que estaba bien a pesar de que no se había sentido más miserable en su vida. Siguieron hablando de su cirugía y sobre cuando podría viajar desde Invernalia para verla de nuevo, hasta que se asustó de nuevo al oir otro golpe en la puerta.

________________________________________ 

Petyr observó cómo las compañeras de equipo de Sansa entraban en la habitación que acababa de abandonar. Tenía suerte en ese sentido, tenía gente que se preocupaba por ella, incluso si eran adolescentes ruidosos. _'Tú también te preocupas por ella, idiota'._  
  
Siguió caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida, en dónde diestinguió a  Davos hablar con Brienne en el hall del hospital. No estaba de buen humor para mantener una conversación con ellos. En ese momento Davos le hizo una seña para que se uniera a su conversación. _'Supongo que ahora no puedo evitarlo'._  
  
"Baelish, gracias por traer a Sansa." Reconoció Brienne. Esperaba que su repentina reacción a la caída de Sansa no levantara ninguna sospecha. En realidad, estuvo bastante preocupado cuando se dio cuenta de que Sansa no se levantaba del suelo, así que rápidamente llamó al fisioterapeuta y fue a buscarle una bolsa de hielo.  
  
Todavía podía recordar su rostro cuando el médico le anunció el diagnóstico. Casi lo rompió por la mitad. Sabía por experiencia propia lo difícil que era oír que ya no podía jugar al baloncesto, si hubiera podido abrazarla en ese momento lo habría hecho, aunque hubiera sido un poco incómodo.

Petyr era un maestro en controlar sus expresiones, pero con Sansa todo era diferente. Tenía que encontrar una forma de compensarla. No le iba a ser fácil convivir con su lesión y podía soportar la idea de verla de esa manera.  
  
"No te preeocupes" No le gustaba mucho Brienne, no era la entrenadora más brillante, pero su trabajo duro y su actitud lo compesaba con creces. En verdad, le parecía que era mucho mejor que Davos, en su opinión. Davos seguía atascado en sus viejas costumbres.

"¿Cómo está, es grave?" Petyr se volvió hacia Davos.  
  
"Se ha desgarrado completamente el ligamento cruzado anterior de su rodilla derecha" Brienne y Davos retorcieron su cara en una mueca de dolor.  


Sabían lo que acababa de decirles. Era una lesión desagradable. La rodilla es una articulación especial; permite la flexión y la extensión de la pierna y por lo tanto la mayoría de los movimientos del cuerpo. También es una de las peores heridas de las que recuperarse. Un esguince de tobillo no es nada comparado con un esguince de rodilla. La rodilla requiere más tiempo en sanar hasta que puede funcionar de la manera en que lo hacía antes. Así que, imagina si te has desgarrado uno de los ligamentos principales de la rodilla. Duele.

"Voy a verla, ¿cuál es su habitación?"  
  
"La tercera por el pasillo", señaló Petyr. Brienne los dejó caminando apresuradamente hacia la habitación de Sansa.  
  
"Bueno eso es malo, estaba jugando un gran partido" 

 El partido. Se había olvidado de él. "¿Cómo fue el partido? ¿Quién ganó?"  
  
"Las serpientes de arena ganaron, después de la lesión de Sansa no había nada que pudieran hacer. Fue como si su equipo se derrumbara de repente sin ella."

  
" No le va a gustar eso" Petyr notó que Davos lo miraba sospechosamente. Él lo ignoró.  
  
"Bueno, creo que debería irme" Con esto Petyr dejó a Davos de pie en el pasillo.  
  
Necesitaba un descanso. La euforia del partido y la lesión de Sansa lo habían agotado. Todavía tenía que hablar con Tyrion, aunque algo le decía que iba a ser inútil. Petyr cruzó el campus hacia el parking. Todavía podía escuchar a gente gritando jubilosamente por el partido. Muchas personas había venido de Dorne para verlo.

Petyr se sentía impotente, Sansa no se merecía esto. Podía identificarse con ella. Había reconocido su rabia contenida, cómo se culpaba de todo lo que había pasado, sus lágrimas sin derramar. Se había sentido de la misma manera cuando Brandon Stark lo cortó por la mitad.  
  
Recordó el calor de su mano sobre la suya. Le había agradecido su ayuda y no había soltado su mano cuando la unió con la suya. Su piel era tan suave y la forma en que ella lo miraba. Era demasiado pura. De alguna manera le había devuelto sus gestos de afecto, ¿verdad? Esto no puede estar pasando, o era el hombre más afortunado del mundo o se estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Petyr se detuvo y miró al hospital. _'Estoy perdido'_. Estaba completamente perdido. Perdido por ella. Iba a hacer feliz a Sansa Stark aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no he dejado este fic :)  
> Espero que os guste. 
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan_11


End file.
